sleeping beauty royai
by toma QED
Summary: Keraguan Riza pada Roy. apakah semuanya akan terbukti ?


Roy Mustang, Kolonel dari East City, tersenyum kecut melihat tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Berhari-hari ia libur, dan sekarang, ia merasakan beratnya.

"Ah…Lieutenant Hawkeye….kurangi deh…setengahnya…saja.." pintanya dengan muka penuh harap.

"Kolonel, kau sudah ambil hari libur selama 5 hari, dan hari ini kerjaanmu harus selesai. Aku takkan mengizinkan mu pulang sebelum semuanya selesai." Katanya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada colonel playboy itu.

Gleg ! "Iy…iya..iya…"

Akhirnya, semua orang telah meninggalkan kantor, kecuali Roy yang masih stress dengan kerjaannya yang bertumpuk itu, dan Riza yang _setia_ mengawasinya sambil menodongkan senapan padanya.

"SELESAI !" teriaknya kegirangan. "Lihat, Hawkeye ? SELESAI !"

Riza tersenyum kecil. "Bagus. Kalau sudah diburu-buru, pasti _kecepatan kerja_-mu bangkit."

"Aaah… kalau setiap hari aku bekerja seperti ini, bisa-bisa sebelum menjadi Fuhrer, aku sudah mati stress duluan…"

"jadi ? belum membuang keinginanmu untuk menjadi fuhrer ?"

Roy menggeleng. "Untuk apa ?" lalu ia mengeluarkan tampang liciknya. "karena, kalau tidak aku akan kehilangan kesempatan melihatmu menggenakan rok mini…Hahaha…" ia tertawa sambil keluar dari kantornya. "oh iya…"

"Apa ?"

"thank you, lieutenant….kalau enggak kerjaanku enggak selesai, deh.."

Riza tersenyum.

--malamnya—

Riza mengeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Seharian itu, entah kenapa senyum roy membayangi dirinya terus.

"argh…bodoh..bodoh…jangan Riza, ingat, kau bawahanya. Selamanya, kau tetap bawahannya." bisik white Riza dari dalam hatinya

"ah… ternyata memang benar…kau suka padanya, kan ? Lelaki itu, colonel mu…" balas dark riza.

"Tidak..tidak…jangan dengarkan itu…Dengar, Riza. Sadar….kau bawahannya, partner kerjanya…kau bawahannya, parter kerjaanya…kau bawahannya, partener kerjanya…."

"hihi..sungguh bodoh menutupi perasaan sendiri… kau pasti akan sangat menderita, Riza…."

"Tidak ! Jangan melewati batas hubungan yang selama ini kalian buat…. Nanti kau akan sakit sendiri…."

"Ooh…jadi mau menantangku, white ?"

"siapa takut, dark ?"

"SUDAH ! KALIAN JANGAN BERTENGKAR !" teriak Riza pada kedua sisi hatinya itu. "AKu juga sedang pusing ! aku juga bingung…"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan kami membantumu…" tawar white Riza. "dengan begitu, kau akan tahu, apakah ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai bawahan, atau lebih…"

"Ho…kau mau menggunakan cara lama ? siapa takut…ini juga sebagai ajang pertarungan kita…"

"Hey.. apa maksud kalian ?" tanya Riza (asli).

"Begini.. sekarang adalah pilihanmu, mau atau tidak…"

"ya….sudah, terima saja, Riza…"

"Ya sudah, aku terima. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar rambutnya yang tergerai panjang itu.

"Rahasia.. jadi benar, ya…oke.. jabat tangan!" ujar White dan dark pada Riza, lalu riza menjabat tangan mereka. "permainannya dimulai dari sekarang…"

Tiba-tiba, mata Riza terpejam, ia tidak sadar apa-apa.

--keesokan harinya, eastern Headquarter—

"He! Mana lieutenant Hawkeye ? Tumben-tumbennya dia tidak masuk tanpa ada kabar. Walaupun sakit, setidaknya ia pasti menelpon.." ujar Lieutenant 1, Jean Havoc.

"Haiya….susah deh, siapa yang berbaik hati mau mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini ?"tanya colonel pada sisa anak buahnya.

Tak ada satu tangan pun yang terangkat. "Pekerjaan kami juga sudah banyak tau ! Kecuali kalau kau mau memberi reward untuk pekerjaan kami."

"Dasar..sudah, kembali bekerja!" perintahnya.

--keesokan harinya lagi—

"Mana Hawkeye ? Sudah 2 hari dia tidak masuk ?" tanya Roy geram.

"Tau…" semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah…" katanya kesal. "Nanti pulang aku akan berkunjung ke apartemennya."

--pulang dari HQ—

Roy menuju ke apartemen Riza. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Klek… pintu terbuka. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Roy masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu tertata rapih, namun, seperti tidak dibersihkan untuk beberapa waktu dekat ini. Lampu juga masih menyala, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"benar…tidak ada siapa-siapa…" pikirnya. "Tunggu… ada satu ruangan yang belum aku periksa…. Kamar Riza….."

Tidak..tidak Roy…memalukan sekali kau mau masuk ke kamar seorang gadis, tanpa izin sama sekali…. Ah… bagaimana ini.. oke ! maaf, Riza, jangan salah pikir, ya….aku tidak menemukanmu di luar…a..aku…ma..masuk, ya…

Krieet… pintu kamar terbuka. Ternyata juga tidak terkunci. Kamar itu gelap. Tampaknya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Roy menyalakan lampu. Matanya tak dapat ia lepaskan dari sesuatu yang ia lihat, dan ia segera menuju ke tempat tidur Riza untuk memastikannya.

Riza…. Kenapa matanya tertutup Apa ia sudah _pergi ? _kemudian, Roy memeriksa nafasnya. Tidak… ia masih bernafas. Ia hanya tampak seperti sedang tertidur..Kalau begitu, kubangunkan saja..

"Riza…" panggilnya lembut di telinganya. "Bangun… kerjaanmu bertumpuk lho…"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ketika Roy menyentuhnya, ia baru tersadar bahwa tubuhnya begitu dingin. Tapi ia masih bernafas !

"RIZA !" teriaknya lalu membunyikan alarm yang terletak di atas meja di dekat tempat tidurnya. KRINGGG…..

sayang..gadis itu tak bereaksi pada panggilannya. Segala cara sudah ia coba, namun gagal.

Ah..benar ! Kita telpon dokter saja…. Lalu Roy menekan nomor telepon dokter yang biasanya bertugas di dalam rumah sakit militer. Roy memohon agar ia dapat segera datang ke sana.

"… aku juga tidak tahu, ia sakit apa.. kelihatannya seperti orang yang sudah meninggal, namun ia masih hidup ! Detak jantungnya masih terdengar, dan sepertinya juga semua organ-organ dalamnya masih berfungsi dengan baik." Katanya mendefinisikan segala hasil check up nya.

"Jadi ?" tanya Roy putus asa.

"Kita tunggu saja perkembangannya…"

"Ya..terima kasih, dokter…" katanya lemah sambil mengantar orang itu keluar.

Riza… teriaknya dalam batinnya. Jangan tinggalkan aku… kau sudah berjanji akan terus melindungiku… sampai saat aku jadi fuhrer. Bagimana kalau aku tak dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ? siapa yang mau menodongkan senapannya dan menemaniku hingga selesai semua ? RIZa ! Kumohon….

Roy menggenggam tanggan Riza dangan erat. Kalau saja, ia sang flame alchemist dapat mengeluarkan api untuk menghangatkannya, ia pasti akan melakukannya saat itu juga. Ditatapnya wajah Riza lekat-lekat. DEG! Dadanya berdebar. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat wajah lemah dari letnannya, yang biasanya selalu energic dan bersemangat, juga tegas.

Riza…bisiknya dalam hati sambil membelai rambut pirang gadis yang _membatu_ itu. tolong… sudah cukup aku kehilangan Hughes…sekarang, kau jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…

Tiba-tiba Roy teringat akan Gracia dan Elysia. Ya… aku mengerti perasaan mereka, ditinggal oleh orang yang penting dalam hidup mereka. Roy memejamkan matanya, sambil membayangkan dirinya menggantikan Gracia, mencoba tabah, sambil mengantar Riza pergi… TIDAK ! Jangan Roy, jangan sampai bepikir seperti itu…kalau itu menjadi kenyataan….ya..kalau itu jadi kenyataan…

Kasihan Gracia dan Elysia… Padahal sebelum hughes pergi, ia masih sempat mendengarnya mendongeng putri tidur pada Elysia sebelum ia tidur. Sebelum itu juga, ia sempat bilang pada gracia dan elysia bahwa ia masih banyak pekerjaan… Sungguh ironis….

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Ah..tidak…tidak… kau harus menjadi kuat, Roy.. hingga suatu saat kau menjadi fuhrer…

"Tunggu sebentar !" teriaknya. "itu dia…..putri tidur…."

_Hey, Roy…jangan-jangan...ka..kau…akan…..? Tidak ! Hoy… ingat..ingat…dia hanya bawahanmu…. Masak kau hingga berbuat sejauh itu ? bagaimana dengan cita-citamu menjadi fuhrer ? _

TIDAK ! Riza bukan hanya bawahanku ! Dia satu-satunya orang yang tersisa yang sangat mengerti akan diriku… Dia selalu melindungiku… ia juga setia menemaniku hingga suatu saat kelak aku menjadi fuhrer..

_Roy…jangan-jangan..kau..kau suka padanya ?_

Ugh! Mukanya memerah.

_Hehehe…kau memang suka padanya… tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka padamu ? Bagaimana kalau ia melakukan semua itu hanya menuntut jabatan yang kelak kau berikan jika kau jadi fuhrer ? Atau ia hanya mengincar jabatanmu….atau kekayaanmu….?_

Ti…Tidak ! Riza bukan orang yang seperti itu…..

_Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa ? ciuman yang membangunkan sang putri hanyalah sebuah ciuman tulus dari pangeran first love nya…_

"aku akan tetap mencobanya… aku tidak ingin ditinggalkannya… sebab..a..aku.."

_sayang dia, kan ? Kalau begitu, ayo Roy.. Kita bertaruh, apakah cintamu dan cintanya itu tulus ? Siapa tahu manjur…Who knows ? Maybe miracle of true love could change everything…_

Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Riza. DEG !DEG!DEG! baru pertama kali ini ia berdabar-debar saat mencium seorang gadis, padahal biasanya ia santai saja. Begitu banyak gadis yang sudah berciuman dengannya. Namun….ini beda….

"Riza… bangunlah…jangan tinggalkan aku…."bisiknya pelan. "Aku sayang kamu…" katanya sambil menyatukan bibirnya dengan riza.

Kumohon….bangunlah… bisiknya dalam hati sambil melepaskan gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bola mata gadis itu terbuka. "…Roy ? Kamu di mana ?" tanyanya lemah.

"Riza !" teriaknya "Syukurlah, kau bangun !"

"Roy.. tadi aku bermimpi…. Kamu dibawa jauuhhhh dariku. Aku takut sekali. Aku berada di tempat yang amat gelap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, tiba-tiba kau muncul. Namun, kau menghilang lagi…Jangan pergi, Roy…" katanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan roy.

"Iya…iya… aku ada di sini…aku juga tidak mau ditinggal olehmu…" katanya lalu mengecup kening Riza. "tinggalah selalu di sisiku, seperti riza yang biasanya. Aku rindu kau menodongkan pistolmu ketika aku bekerja, lalu berteriak padaku agar segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ….kumohon… Aku menyayangimu, Riza…"

Riza tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. "Aku juga…" ia tertahan sebentar, menyadari ketidaksopanannya. "…sir." bisiknya dalam dekapan Roy.

"Jangan….panggil Roy saja seperti tadi.."

"Kalau itu maumu…Roy"

--keesokan harinya, easter HQ—

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, kau sudah masuk ?"

"ya.. sudah cukup aku tertidur untuk 2 hari…"ujarnya pada teman-temannya yang sesama bawahan Roy.

"Jadi! Bagimana, kalau kau segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Hawkeye.." panggil Roy padanya sambil menunjukan tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

Semua telah pulang, kecuali Roy dan Riza yang sedang mengerjakan tuganya.

"Kau tidak pulang ?"

"_Hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu hingga selesai….tentu saja tanpa menodongkan senapan…" _bisiknya sambil menemani riza menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Equivalent trade, ya ?"

Roy tersenyum. "Bukan..itu keinginanku.." ia membisikan sesuatu pada Riza. "_If a sleeping beauty could live happily with his prince that awakens her, why can't we, princess?"_

"Kau percaya hal itu ? Kekanak-kanakan…" ejeknya lalu merapat pada Roy sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

"_Why? If you believe….you can…" _


End file.
